Background of Series
by The Black Cauldrons
Summary: AU My thoughts on what happened if Ginny was hit by Bellatrix's spell in DH
1. Descriptions

Aspasia - Lily, Greek orgin

Demetra - fem. form of James or Dimitri, Greek orgin

Ophion - serpent, Greek L.V's nickname

Cassiopeia Siria Black 4/1/78 looks like mother

Aspasia Devin Blake 6/1/82 mix of annie & padfoot his hair, her eyes

Demetra Aileen Blake 5/31/82 same as twin

Orion Regulus Black 9/2/95 spitting image of Sirius

Annabelle Sophie Neroni born 5/5/58 honey brown eyes,full lips,soft cheek bones, simply gorgeous, thick wavy dark chocolate brown hair,full of spirit but knows when to be serious. Cassie was born from a drunk one night stand, Annie doesn't know for sure who the father is. She's from Spain, went to school in France, lives with children in Italy. Her brother who is a squib raises Ceberuses(sp?) in Greece(a/n: I got 'im off a Greek chappie last year down at the pub.) Their parents are both squibs. she and the children can speak French, Greek, Italian, English,and Spanish. She was recently eloped to Sirius before Halloween, she never believed he was a Death Eater and had a good reason for killing Peter, but she left Paddington, London, England because she didn't want to be alone with her daughter and unknowingly pregnant. So she went home to Italy where her parents own a horse farm.

A/n Will update when i find where my son put my notebook.


	2. undate

M. McGonagall 10/4/25

T.M. Riddle 12/31/26

Hagrid 12/6/28

Molly 10/30/50

Sirius 8/7/59

Severus 1/9/60

Lily 1/30/60

James 3/27/60

Remus 3/10/60

Bill 11/29/70

Charlie 12/12/72

Nymphadora 3/24/73

Percy 8/22/76

Fred/George 4/1/78

Hermione 9/19/79

Ron 3/1/80

Draco 6/5/80

Neville 7/30/80

Harry 7/31/80

Ginny 8/11/81

Teddy 4/7/98

Victoire 5/2/99

Birth years unknown just know birthday.

Arthur 2/6/?

P. Sprout 5/15/?

Dobby 6/28/?

F. Flitwick 10/17/?


	3. Chapter 3

Birthdates I'm making up trying to stay canon.

Molly 2/25/00

Dominique 12/15/01

Lucy 4/25/02

Louis 7/2/03

James S 10/15/04

Fred 1/26/05

Scorpius 12/26/05

Albus S 7/6/06

Rose 8/31/06

Hugo 6/29/08

Lily L 8/29/08

Roxanne 11/6/11


	4. Chapter 4

This is a massive overview and summary of the happening that are non-canon in my AU.

Sirius met Anna when he was seventeen; the summer before his seventh year. She's Rosmetra's squib aunt's daughter. She went to Beauxbatons; she had just finished her final year. (A/N: I know that Sirius' birthday is in August; but I'm for my stories I'm making it October 24th, and Annabelle's is July 1st. They met on June 25th.) They were in The Three Broomsticks, both a little tipsy; long story, short. One-night stand, they remember each other's names, she's pregnant, Cassiopeia Siria Black is born in St Leon's (wizarding hospital in France); ironically she's born the same day as the twins, April 1st, 1978.

Anna's dad is Italian; she was born and raised in Venice. She owned a home in Barcelona (where Sirius broke into a wizarding house to floo Harry in GoF), where Cassie was born. A year later they start dating each other seriously (in other words not one on the side.)

In August of '81 he proposed, she accepted. They married on Oct 15th, no one but the witnesses knew Lily and James. Sirius' disappearing act, which was suspicious to Remus, was him spending time with Cassie and Anna. Cassie was four and a half years old when her 'Paddy' disappeared. ( Combine Papi and Daddy. Think about it, she's four she lives in Spain where Daddy is said Papi. Her Mami says 'Papi's coming' and Sirius says 'Daddy's here' I have a four year old it's what he would do.) Her mother doesn't believe he betrayed Lily and James because he was there with them on Halloween 1981; before he left he said he was checking on Peter because he had a weird feeling.

Her mother in an angry fit sent a letter to Azkaban stating that Anna and Cassie were dead because of him. That's why he doesn't look for them or know about the twins.

She moved to a small flat in muggle London near Paddington station. She didn't know she was pregnant at this time but she knew Lily was. She was visiting Rosmerta when her water breaks with the twins and is taken to St Mungo's to have them. Demetra was born June 30, 1982, 23:57; Aspasia was born July 1, 1982, 0:24, half an hour apart.

In 1983, they move back to Spain and have a house by the beach outside Cap de Creus near Roses. They have several horses and Anna's a healer at St Leon's in Spell Damage. The pay is exceptionally good ten galleons an hour, but the hours were long and hard, she was working between fifty and sixty hours a week, as she was always getting called in to work more hours. So she had to hire an au pair or cut back on hours, which she couldn't afford because she'd lose the job. So, she flooed her girlfriend from school a half-Veela, Apolline St Clair, now Delacour.

Cassie remembers her dad and misses him. At eleven she received two acceptance letters, one from Hogwarts and the other from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She chose Beauxbatons because she wanted to go to school with her best friend Fleur. When she was fifteen, her father escaped from Azkaban.

The twin had decided the prior year that they would chose To go to Hogwarts to see where their father went to school; but because of the public belief of him being a traitor the attended under the surname of Blake saying their father was a muggle named Cyrus Blake the name Sirius used on the marriage license. Also, to pretend they didn't know who Sirius Black is.

**That's it. That's the story of how and when Anna and Sirius got together and married with kids.**


End file.
